Unity Day
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala again! ObiWan is assigned his first solo mission as a Knight, but finds himself completely unprepared for the lesson that the Force decides to teach him. AU set in TPM time, although TPM actually never happened...
1. Chapter 1

**Unity Day**

By Ticklesivory

**Summary**: Obi-Wan is assigned his first solo mission as a Knight, but finds himself completely unprepared for the lesson that the Force decides to teach him.

_This is another movie-theme fic (loosely based on a favorite movie of mine - I'm not going to tell which one until the end.) ; )_

_If you are wondering what happened to my promise to finish "Time of Reckoning," let me just say that my muse had other the plans. The little bugger is upset that I didn't consult him first and therefore built a brick wall in front of that story that has me completely blocked. In the meantime, I decided to go ahead and start this one. Hope ya'll don't mind! ; )_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Congratulations Knight Kenobi."

The baritone voice of Jedi Master Mace Windu addressed the newly decorated Knight as he bowed before the Jedi Council, but when the young man rose, his face did not reveal a trace of the excitement or anticipation that the council member expected to see. Instead, it appeared that the young man looked almost disappointed.

Obi-Wan had done well under the tutelage of his Master, Qu-Gon Jinn. He was a brave young man, strong in the Unified Force, a skilled warrior and very likable person. But being one of Qui-Gon's oldest friends and witnessing the apprenticeship himself over the years, offered Mace an insight into the Knight's character that Qui-Gon had often failed to see. Obi-Wan could be arrogant at times and quite disdainful toward what he considered to be 'pathetic lifeforms.' It was a phrase that young Kenobi had picked up somewhere along his apprenticeship. Mace had discussed this problem with Qui-Gon on many occasions.

This particular flaw had been addressed during his apprenticeship, but now that the knight was on his own and was going on his first solo mission, the senior council member could not help but worry.

The purpose of the mission was to simply oversee the renewal of the Unity Treaty between the Naboo and the Gungans. The Gungans were a race of amphibious creatures who, over the centuries had evolved to gain the ability of speech, but were not considered to be very intelligent.

It was a simple mission, free of any dangerous situations or complicated negotiations, and the Jedi Council felt that it would suit the knight quite well as a first mission.

Mace Windu, however, had an ulterior motive in this particular assignment. Dealing with the Gungans would no doubt teach Obi-Wan Kenobi a few things. The Force regards no lifeform to be of lesser value and the Jedi would do well to learn that lesson for himself once and for all.

* * *

The young Knight's dark brown nerf hide robe whipped behind him as he made his way through the Temple. He had just a few hours to pack before he was to go on his first solo mission. 

He met the gazes of several Senior padawans on his way, several of them offering their congratulations on his assignment, to which Obi-Wan would only grunt in reply.

'Small Temple,' he grumbled. Everybody already knows! And they probably already know where I'm going too.

A bloody treaty renewal! Was that all he had trained for in the past eleven years? He was considered the best swordsman in the Temple. He'd won the Senior Lightsaber Competition for Force sake!

And all the Council could see fit to send him on was a bloody treaty supervision?

'What a waste of talent,' the knight mumbled to himself as he entered his newly- appointed living quarters at the north end of the Knight's Hall.

Clean tunics and boots were aggressively tossed into his pack. Obi-Wan hesitated in picking up the survival kit, wondering why he would even need to pack it, and then finally tossed it in as well. He didn't hear the taller man enter his apartment and take a stance next to the bedroom doorway, his eyebrow cocked as he watched the young man who appeared to be trying to put as many wrinkles into his tunics as possible, by the way he was jamming his fist into them as he crammed them into the bottom of his duffle.

"Going somewhere?" Qui-Gon asked and smiled as the knight started and spun on him with a frown that soon twisted into the typical cocky grin the young man was famous for.

"Naboo." Obi-Wan stated flatly as he continued packing, cursing himself for losing his focus and allowing his former Master to sneak in on him.

It was an odd feeling, not knowing where the man was every moment of the day. When he had achieved knighthood, the training bond he had shared with Qui-Gon had vanished, but they still shared a friendship that Obi-Wan was grateful for. Too many Master and Padawan pairs had drifted apart after the knighting ceremony. Obi-Wan wasn't about to let that happen, but he was wondering why Qui-Gon had barged into his rooms unannounced. He'd have to say something about that.

"Your door was open, so I came in. Hope you don't mind." The Jedi Master responded as if he had read Obi-Wan's mind.

"Not at all, Mas…" The younger man caught his slip. Although he would need to address Qui-Gon formally as Master Jinn in public, in private, it was acceptable to use a more casual term. Obi-Wan smiled, the name coming more easier to him than he had expected. "Qui-Gon."

"I've been talking to Mace Windu." The Jedi Master continued.

"Ah." Obi-Wan replied as he tightened the drawstrings on his pack and grabbed his cloak. That explains the visit.

"Obi-Wan. This is a quality first mission for a new Knight. Do not let its simplicity fool you. The Force can teach you many things in any situation, but you have to stay focused and listen to what the Force is telling you."

Obi-Wan could have repeated Qui-Gon's last sentence by memory. He had heard it often enough over the last eleven years, but his devotion and respect for the older man allowed him to keep his tongue and he bowed in acceptance of the advice. "I will, Master Jinn." He replied more formally, matching the slight grin Qui-Gon offered.

"Focus on the moment." Qui-Gon stated as the Obi-Wan moved past him and headed for the exit. "And don't forget a clean pair of socks."

"Blast!" The younger man sputtered before turning on his heel and moving back into his room, opening his drawer and stuffing a pair of thick tan socks deep into his duffel.

"I'll comm you when I return." Obi-Wan assured the older man before he left and nodded his head in farewell.

"I look forward to it. And may the Force be with you."

The Jedi Master followed Obi-Wan out into the hallway and watched the young man confidently stroll down the corridor. The smile he had been wearing however, crept away to reveal a creased brow of worry.

If Mace's feelings were correct, this was not going to be such a simple mission for Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was aware of the knight's faults. He had tried to deal with them during the young man's training, but perhaps now that Obi-Wan was a knight, he would finally have to face certain truths on his own.

And Qui-Gon knew that sometimes, the truth can be painful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

By the time Obi-Wan arrived to the small planet of Naboo, the celebration had already begun. The space sport was teeming with humans, and much to his dismay, Gungans as well. The young man looked upon the creatures with obvious disgust. If they weren't tripping over themselves, they were bumping into him and he hastily walked the short distance to the Theed palace.

The actual Treaty signing would take place the next day following the Unity Day Parade, a grand finale of the two-day celebration, and Obi-Wan decided that it couldn't end soon enough.

Blaring music filled the streets and several times the young knight would find himself dodging a set of long, swinging Gungan's ears as their bodies gyrated to the strange percussive music. Obi-Wan was proud of himself that he had finally made it to the palace with only one slight misuse of the Force. If he hadn't shoved the creature back, he would've been trampled!

All Obi-Wan wanted to do was to pay his respects to the Queen and then retire to whatever storage closet they had assigned him to sleep in for the night. In the morning he would paste a smile on his face, supervise the treaty and hopefully, get the hell off Naboo as soon as possible.

"I'm just paying my dues." He repeated to himself as he entered the palace. Apparently all new knights had to, before they were assigned the more important missions -- the ones where they actually get to use their lightsabers, he continued to grumble.

Just smile and get this over with, he added as he forced a grin to appear on his face, noting the entourage of elegantly dressed females approaching him.

One in particular stepped forward from the group to address him, her dark brown eyes looking at him speculatively.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" She asked with a soft voice.

"Greetings from the Jedi Council." The knight bowed. Highly improper. He expected to at least be meeting the queen, not one of her bodyguards.

"If you will follow me." The young woman motioned down a long hallway, and the crowd dispersed some to allow the knight to walk next to the lady obviously leading the group.

He followed along quietly for a few steps, all the while wondering how he could ask where they were taking him. The young woman hadn't said. Maybe they were taking him to his assigned quarters. That would be fine. In fact, he would prefer it. Not that being in the company of these ladies was uncomfortable. They weren't that bad looking, especially the one who had spoken to him. Although with the ridiculously hideous orange gown she was wearing, it was hard to tell what she looked like. The material covered nearly every inch of her body, besides the fact that he hated the color orange.

"I do hope that you enjoy your stay. The Gungans can get a little rowdy during the festival, especially during the evening hours."

"That doesn't surprise me." Obi-Wan murmured as they continued walking before taking a sharp turn to the left.

The young woman's eyes shot sideways up at the young man as he spoke, obviously catching the suprising sarcasm in the knight's comment.

"The Gungans are an important part of our lives." She explained. "During the early settlement period, Kwilaan made first made contact with the Gungans. If it hadn't been for Boss Gallo's assistance, the settlers would not have survived."

Yeah, yeah, Obi-Wan said to himself. He had read the specs of the mission, knew all about Naboo's history. All he wanted right now was a hot bath.

"I'm sorry…miss," he said with slight exasperation. "Is there some place I can lie down and rest? It was a long journey here."

The young woman stopped, followed by the immediate halting of the group of women following them, and she turned to gaze intently at the Jedi Knight standing before her.

"These are your quarters." She motioned to the door in which that were standing in front of, slightly shocked as the young man immediately palmed open the door and stepped inside.

"Would you…" the young woman took a deep breath. "Care to join us for evening meal?"

Obi-Wan considered the invitation for a moment. It was probably going to be some kind of grand banquet with a variety of food and far too much of it, and a variety of guests that would more than likely include the Gungans.

He smiled at the woman, noting but not actually caring that she wasn't smiling back. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm actually quite tired. I think I'm just going to stay in my room. I'll be seeing you for first meal in the morning. Good night."

The young lady was still not smiling as the door in front of her resolutely slid shut.

"Mi'Lady?" Another one of the orange-clad woman asked her from behind.

"Of all the nerve!" She hissed before spinning on her heel and quickly walked down the corridor they had come, the group of bodyguards following closely behind.

The bodyguard who had spoken before, caught up with her. "Maybe you should have introduced yourself as the Queen."

"That would have ruined the whole point, Sabé. I wanted to see who we were dealing with." The young queen strolled through the palace hallways at a fast pace.

"At least he's good looking." Another handmaiden named Eirtaé commented. "The one they sent last year…." The girl visibly shivered in remembrance of the tall Ithorian Knight the Council had sent to supervise the Treaty.

"What about the year before?" Rabé, another handmaiden noted. "That one had the personality of a wamp rat."

"At least he had manners." Queen Amidala countered before reaching the dining hall. As she moved to the head table to partake in the evening meal, she began to wonder about the process and the possibility of filing a complaint with the Jedi Council.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The new knight's internal chronometer was interrupted during its regularly scheduled waking process by an incessant pounding and thudding noise that was drifting in through the shuttered window next to the single bed he lay on.

Obi-Wan moaned and rolled over, embracing the plush down pillow over his head in an effort to dampen the noise, but nothing could drown out the high-pitched series of squeals that followed. He immediately sat up in bed and grimaced in response to the blaring auditory offense.

"What in the bloody hell…" He grumbled as he swung his legs off the bed and padded over to the window, splitting the shade with his fingers and glaring out into the new day.

On the street below he could see numerous parade watchers already gathering, and what appeared to be a Gungan band warming up on the Theed Palace steps.

Had he overslept? He wondered as he searched out the chrono on the table next to his bed. No. It was still early. Too early for all of this racket! Did these bloody creatures never sleep? He knew that the Gungans had stayed up late partying the night before. He had heard their raucous activities outside until the wee hours of the morning. Only his highly trained Jedi skills in sleep inducement had allowed him to finally dose off.

"Damn Gungans…" He mumbled as he moved to the 'fresher and prepared for the day.

Several clicks later, he opened his door and was surprised to meet a much older-appearing gentleman standing there. The man appeared to be friendly due to the grin on his face and the twinkling of his blue eyes. He reminded Obi-Wan of some of the elder Masters back at the Temple. All white bearded and wise countenance. Until the man spoke, and Obi-Wan wondered if perhaps the Theed Palace was also serving as a convalescent home for the somewhat decrepit and senile.

"They say that it's the early Gungan who gets the gooberfish."

"I guess so." Obi-Wan muttered confusedly, unable to move past the elderly man who was still blocking his doorway.

"A tog in a well shaft still sees the sky."

Obi-Wan gawked at the elder. "If you insist." He humored the older man, wondering how long this was going to take. His stomach was grumbling from a too-early-eaten meal the night before.

"People can dream different dreams in the same bed." A broader smile appeared on the man as he paused. "Sio Bibble." The elder finally announced with an outreach of his hand, which Obi-Wan hesitantly shook. "Governor Elect of Naboo."

"Great." Obi-Wan murmured under his breath, immediately concerned with the mental faculties of a people who would elect an official with such obvious signs of dementia.

"Allow me to escort you to the banquet hall for first meal."

"Thanks." Obi-Wan responded, actually wishing he could go find it by himself, but then decided that probably wouldn't be such a good idea. The Theed Palace was enormous, and he had no idea where the banquet hall was. So, he strolled along slowly and slightly behind the older gentleman, and rolled his eyes toward the towering buttresses overhead as their walk slowed even further. He could get there faster if he had crawled along on his belly.

"Is the Queen dining this morning?" He finally asked to the back of the silver haired gentleman.

"Queen Amidala has already eaten and has joined Boss Nass, the leader of the Gungans, to go over the details of the day's festivities." Bibble responded over his shoulder.

Sith! Can't he walk any faster? By the time they got to the banquet hall, the parade would already be over! Not that he would mind, actually. But he should have met with the Queen this morning himself. He hadn't even met her yet!

"Here we are." The governor noted with an out-sweep of his hand, which he promptly landed on the knight's shoulder as Obi-Wan immediately tried to move past him.

"Your fingers cannot be of the same length."

An upsweep of brow and a patronizing nodding of his head was the young knight's response.

"As you wish." Obi-Wan said before he quickly moved to the banquet table and hastily began picking out some items that he could devour as rapidly as possible, aware that he should have already met with the Queen.

"Captain Panaka, Head of Security, at your service, Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan turned with a mouthful of a sweet concoction to face a dark-skinned man dressed in a brown leather uniform. Before he knew it, his hand was being vigorously shaken and then completely abandoned, the captain afterwards assuming his posture of duty, hands behind his back, chest swelled and chin held high.

"It is my duty to inform you that guards have been posted a regular intervals along the main thoroughfare leading to the palace, with two posted guards at the entrance to the palace, three fly-bys scheduled for 0800 hours, and I, myself will be in attendance, two meters from the queen. All of my men are equipped with blasters, the most efficient and long-range communicators, and longer range blaster rifles."

Obi-Wan kept chewing, taking occasional bites as Panaka continued on.

"We do not expect any trouble, mind you, but it never fails to be safe. Naboo is typically quite peaceful, but sometimes the festivities lure out those who are, shall we say, a little less righteous in their behavior. And like I've always said, caws on any planet are equally black."

The knight's brows furrowed as he swallowed what was in his mouth. What was wrong with these people? Did they all talk this way?

"Good job." He finally commented dryly, which seemed to appease the head of security, as the man abruptly bowed and walked away. Obi-Wan shook his head in disdain as he quickly gulped down a drink of chav and headed for the exit himself.

He exited the palace and began down the set of steps that led to the street below. The actual ceremony would take place on a grand platform directly east of his position. He could see the decorative flags surrounding it from here, and kept his eyes focused on his goal.

Which was the reason that he did not see the lanky being who had quickly approached him from the opposite side of the stairs.

Before Obi-Wan realized what was happening, his hand was once again being shaken quite vigorously. Actually, far more vigorously than before. He spun around and was face to face with the cause of his morning's sluggishness and poor night's sleep.

"This is the first time meesa meet a Jedi!" The Gungan announced quite excitedly, and Obi-Wan had to fight the urge to activate his lightsaber and lop off the spotted hand that gripped him and threatened to dislocate his shoulder blade.

"Weesa excited to be seeing you here, Jedi!" The creature continued the far-too-physical greeting. "Gungans all know Jedi are bombad."

"Huh?" Obi-Wan asked as he pried his hand out of the being's grasp.

"Meesa called Jar-Jar Binks." The creature proclaimed as if his name was of some great importance. "Meesa be honored to escort the Jedi."

"That won't be necessary." Obi-Wan attempted to wave him off and once more began his trek down the flight of stairs, noting with disgust that the Gungan followed.

"But meesa insist!" Jar-Jar continued, walking much too close for the knight's comfort. "Meesa the Jedi's humble servant!"

Just then, Obi-Wan noticed he was in the line of sight of what appeared to be the leader of the Gungans and Queen Amidala herself, so he opted not to Force shove the annoying creature down the existing flight of stairs. But it did not keep him from uttering the one word that he felt adequately described the being that had quite disturbingly decided to latch itself onto him.

"Pathetic."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Jedi Kenobi, so nice of you to join us."

The Queen's words were cordial enough and Obi-Wan could not detect any sarcasm, but he was taken aback all the same by his discovery that the dark eyes he now beheld were the same ones in the face of the beautiful young woman he had met yesterday. The supposed handmaiden who had shown him to his guest quarters in the palace. The supposed handmaiden he just now realized he had actually been quite rude to.

Obi-Wan fumbled for some type of excuse for his behavior and was about to blurt out his apology when the Captain of the guard approached. "I see you two have already met." Panaka stated, obviously overhearing the Queen's initial greeting.

"Yes, we have." The young woman replied with a grin of her oddly painted mouth. "In the hallway upon your arrival, if you recall, Knight Kenobi." She announced, smiling mischeviously at the young man who suddenly, for some reason, appeared a little flustered.

"I didn't realize you were the Queen." Obi-Wan replied unabashedly, immediately repeating the phrase that had been drowned out by the sudden striking up of the Gungan band.

"I'm surprised," The Queen replied loudly enough for even an untrained ear to hear, "that your infamous Jedi instincts didn't reveal it."

Obi-Wan met the young woman's coy smile with a glare, and then turned his attention to the street where the parade was now beginning.

A variety of strange creatures trampled the stone path, acrobats and jugglers, drummers and horn-blowers all trying their best to stayon tempo with the band gathered on the platform behind them.

The entire celebration was rather entertaining, but the knight found he couldn't enjoy it. For one, he he had a piercing headache, and secondly, his newest Gungan friend standing next to him was clapping quite loudly and annoyingly out of time with the music.

And what was with the Queen? Obi-Wan expected royalty to be much more courteous, especially to their guests. And especially to a Jedi of esteemed rank. It wasn't like he was a padawan learner any more.

Too bad actually, the young man thought as he eyed her delicate profile. Of all the women in the entourage he had met in the palace yesterday, she was the only one he had been attracted to.

What did that matter, Obi-Wan continued in his sulking posture, as the participants completed the street performances. After he oversaw this treaty signing, it was back to Coruscant with him, where hopefully, the Council would see fit to send him on a mission that actually mattered.

Any first-year initiate could handle a mission such as this one, he thought with mild contempt.

Just stand straight, hands in your sleeves, and try to look as interested as possible. Simple.

The Queen then stepped up on the platform and leaned forward to speak into the public comm.

"Before we proceed with the certification of the annual Unity Treaty, let us hear a few words from our esteemed guest, Jedi Knight of the Coruscant Temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Thunderous applause erupted in the Theed square and Obi-Wan held himself proud in the fact that he had kept his countenance, other than the fact he was sure that his face was probably as red as the symmetrical dots painted on the Queen's face.

He cleared his throat and stepped forward to the publi-comm.

What was he supposed to say? This hadn't been in the mission specs! Giving speeches had always been his Master's job, not his!

_Let's see. There was that cease-fire agreement on Rylos-IV Qui-Gon spoke at. What had he said? Oh yeah…_

'_The meeting of a pair of tentacles is in its own way, a divine calling to a higher…' _

_No. that won't do at all, the young knight decided. _

"Knight Kenobi." A stage whisper reached along his frantic thoughts. One, which, for the time being, he chose to ignore.

_What about that mission to Trelac, where Qui-Gon had addressed the high priest? _

'_The time is at hand for the abolishment of your ancient traditions…' _

_Blast! That wouldn't work either. _

This time, the whisper was accompanied by a gentle touch to his arm, and the knight started slightly as he turned toward the source of the prompt. The Queen's eyebrows rose upward as she motioned toward the comm with her hand.

Obi-Wan turned back to face the waiting crowd, now extremely aware that the look he was revealing was one of total apprehension.

"I…" He stammered, his voice echoing about the stone pillared square. "I come before you as, uhm, a representative of the Jedi Council and, uhm, Galactic Senate in order to wish you, uhm, well... in all your endeavors."

Obi-Wan paused, completely mortified that he could hear a lone cough coming from nearly halfway down the street.

"Thank you." He murmured as the comm system squawked in reply.

He immediately backed away, bumping into Captain Panaka, who clapped his hand on the young man's back a couple of times. Obi-Wan was unsure if it was for congratulations or pity. He suspected the latter.

_Idiot! _He seethed behind clenched teeth, only to find respite in the fact that Boss Nass and the Queen were preparing to sign the Unity document. Hopefully, that did not require his active participation.

And once, the treaty was signed, there was one thing he was sure of. He was getting on his ship as soon as possible, and getting the hell off this wretched planet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The festivities had mostly drawn to a close, enough so that Obi-Wan felt that he could make a discrete exit back to his assigned quarters and then to his ship so that he could head off planet.

After packing up his meager belongings, he slung his duffel over his shoulder and palmed open the door. However, he was unable to move any further due to the presence of the Captain of Security, who happened to be blocking his way. Obi-Wan looked perplexed as he glanced about the room. Did they have a hidden holorecorder in here or something?

After a short bow, Panaka's hands clasped behind his back and he immediately began his report. "I have come to inform you that there will be a slight delay in your departure, Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan regarded the man quite seriously for a moment and then snorted a chuckle through his nostrils. Perhaps the man had a sense of humor after all. There was nothing on Naboo that was going to stop him from leaving.

But then the knight noticed that the Captain wasn't smiling, and he began to tense up.

"What do you mean, '_slight delay_?'"

"I'm afraid our sensors have detected a large meteor shower moving into Naboo's orbit. All incoming and outgoing flights will need to be rescheduled."

Obi-Wan stood rigidly still, attempting to somehow comprehend the Captain's news, although he was finding it extremely difficult to digest. Much like an overcooked piece of nerf steak served at the Temple.

"Rescheduled for when?"

"The disturbance should clear the system by 0700 tomorrow morning." Panaka replied.

"Tomorrow morning." The knight repeated numbly.

"That's what I said." The man eyed the young knight suspiciously. _Weren't Jedi Knights supposed to be perceptive?_

_Wait just a click! _"That meteor shower isn't suppose to be in this system for another three days!" Obi-Wan blurted out, not exactly disguising his disbelief.

The captain's forehead creased upward toward the rim of his hat at the knight's outburst. "Follow me" He stated boldly as he turned and moved confidently down the corridor.

Obi-Wan had no choice but to do as the man had suggested and he traced his steps, eventually finding himself in the security monitoring station.

Panaka led him to a large viewscreen which revealed the current astronavigational readings of Naboo's orbit as well as its peripheral moon.

"See those multiple green blips on that screen?" Panaka asked, pointing his finger toward the monitor.

Obi-Wan noted therethey wereof various sizes and densities, and indeed there appeared to be thousands of them.

"I can read a astronav sensor, Captain." He replied arrogantly, his disappointment however, coloring his words. "Is there no way off this Force forsaken planet?" Obi-Wan murmured, mistakenly giving his thoughts an audible voice.

"Not if you want your ship and yourself to make it back to Coruscant in one piece. Some of those rocks are at least three meters wide, and moving at incredible speed. It's not like an asteroid field, you know. Even with your Jedi training, I don't think you'd make it through."

Neither did Obi-Wan, but he wasn't about to admit that out loud. The young knight wearily ran a hand over his features, shot an aggravated glance toward the Captain and then turned and left the room.

His plan was to spend the rest of the day and evening in his somewhat cramped quarters until the meteor shower had passed and he could finally get off this humid rock.

But he was stopped along the way by a group of parade watchers apparently returning for second meal. The Queen was among them.

"Knight Kenobi." She addressed him sweetly. "I thought you would have left already."

Believe me, I tried, he moaned inwardly, but outwardly said, "Captain Panaka has informed me there is a meteor shower entering your orbit that will delay my departure."

"I thought that wasn't supposed to get here for another two or three days." She noted, turning toward one of her handmaidens, who shrugged in response.

"Neither did I."

Silence passed between them as the queen regarded the young man solemnly.

"Would you care to join us for second meal, knight?" She asked politely.

"No thank you. I think I'll return to my quarters for….meditation." Obi-Wan lamely responded. There was no way he was going to submit his nerves to another round of Gungan diplomacy.

"As you wish." The queen responded with a quick nod of her head before she proceeded down the corridor.

"I don't understand why you are so courteous to that Jedi. He's quite rude." Sabé pointed out as they walked.

The young queen paused and turned her head to look back over her shoulder at the slumped posture of the Jedi Knight as he moved along in the opposite direction. "I feel sorry for him. He is obviously an unhappy and lonely young man."

On the way back to his room, Obi-Wan's fists clenched and unclenched in aggravation. Nineteen more hours on planet. Nineteen more hours that he hoped would pass as quickly as possible. Although he had never meditated that long before, he supposed it was possible. And probably wouldn't be such a bad idea.

He needed to meditate. He needed to focus on the Force and try and figure out what in the hell it was trying to do to him!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The bedside chrono blared its annoying sixth hour alarm as a hand blindly reached out from beneath layers of thick coverlets in order to silence it.

Only a deep sleep meditation had allowed the young knight to drift away in slumber just a few hours before. It seemed that the entire pathetic Gungan race had set out to enjoy the festivities for as long as possible; their raucous activities once more stretching into the early morning hours.

Obi-Wan had managed very little sleep, but he was determined to rise in time to prepare his ship for takeoff as 0700 -- the time Captain Panaka had informed him he could leave Naboo. He had therefore not trusted his own instincts to awaken, and decided to set the chrono.

Finally, reaching the switch that deactivated the incessant alarm, he expected glorious silence, but was roused from bed by yet another commotion. An all-too-familiar racket apparently coming from the streets of Theed.

"What the…" The knight mumbled as he rolled out of bed and onto his feet, staggering toward the shuttered window. The celebration was supposed to be over last night! He could maybe understand the festivities stretching out past mid evening, but this was ridiculous. It was now dawn and Unity Day was officially over. Wasn't it?

His hand spread the shutters and the young man peered through them, glaring confusedly at the sight he beheld. The streets were lined with people, both Nubian and Gungan, and the Gungan band was once more forming on the platform next to the palace steps. The Unity Day flags, banners, and costumes were once more apparent, and Obi-Wan was perplexed.

Perhaps he had missed something in the festivity schedule. Was there another activity occurring today? Something that he should be attending?

Not wishing to be late for it, like he had been yesterday, the knight moved away from the window and hurriedly showered and dressed. He grabbed his cloak and palmed open the door. His momentum however, was thwarted by the appearance of Governor Bibble, who once more blocked his doorway.

"They say that it's the early Gungan who gets the gooberfish." The older man stated and Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut against the overwhelming deja-vu.

"What?" He asked the man incredulously, whose blue eyes twinkled with humor in response.

"A tog in a well shaft still sees the sky."

"Wait a minute." Obi-Wan responded with a finger pointed at the elder to halt the flow of annoying riddles. "Didn't we do this yesterday?"

"I don't know what you mean." Bibble replied, his brows creasing in confusion.

Okay. That was it. The man was definitely delusional. Obi-Wan remembered this conversation very well. It had occurred just yesterday morning. The man said such strange things to him, how could he not remember?

"People can dream different dreams in the same bed." The governor continued as Obi-Wan simultaneously mouthed the last few words.

Before he left Naboo, the knight decided that he was going to personally speak with the queen about Bibble's obvious mental lapses. A man of such questionable senility should not be leading an entire planet's government.

"Sio Bibble." The man announced with an outreach of his hand.

Obi-Wan stepped forward, bypassing the offered gesture. "Yes, I know. Excuse me." He brushed by the shocked governor and strolled down the hall.

"Allow me to escort you to the banquet hall for first meal!" The elderly gentleman yelled out after the knight's retreating form.

"I know the way." Obi-Wan hollered back, lengthening his stride, heading toward the banquet room where he hoped he was in time to meet with Queen Amidala.

He reached the crowded dining area and craned his neck to see over the line of beings filling their plates, but was disappointed to not see the Queen among the crowd. Perhaps he could leave a message for her with the Head of Security about Bibble before he left.

Obi-Wan smiled as he saw the man he needed to speak with walking toward him.

"Good, I needed to speak with you." He began, but was abruptly interrupted by a quick bow and an unnecessary introduction.

"Captain Panaka, Head of Security, at your service, Knight Kenobi."

"Yes, I know." Obi-Wan murmured, his face now contorting from confusion to slight worry.

Panaka immediately transformed into his posture of duty and began speaking. "It is my duty to inform you that guards have been posted at regular intervals along the main thoroughfare leading to the palace, with two posted guards at the entrance to the palace, three fly-bys scheduled for 0800 hours, and I, myself will be in attendance, two meters from the queen. All of my men are equipped with blasters, the most efficient and long-range communicators, and longer range blaster rifles."

Obi-Wan's mouth gaped open. Maybe he was dreaming. Or maybe it was yesterday and he was dreaming. Maybe he was still on board his ship heading for Naboo and he was dreaming. Or maybe he had never made it to Naboo and his ship had been sucked into a black hole or something.

His troubled thoughts were once more interrupted by the Captain.

"We do not expect any trouble, mind you, but it never fails to be safe. Naboo is typically quite peaceful, but sometimes the festivities lure out those who are, shall we say, a little less righteous in their behaviors. And like I've always said – "

"Caws on any planet are equally black." Obi-Wan finished for him, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"That's right! You're a philosopher! But of course, you are. I hear Jedi Knights study all manners of the arts at the Temple. Come, I'll escort you to the queen."

Obi-Wan followed numbly behind the Head of Security, his mind scrambling to justify his knowledge of the captain's thoughts, and his knowledge of exactly where they were going and what he would see when they got there.

He had experienced Force visions of the future before, but this was completely surreal. If he were still meditating in his room, there would be a mental route of escape, a passage to return back to consciousness.

The young man searched out with the Force and was alarmed when the realization came to him he was not meditating. What was occurring around him was all too real.

But there had to be an explanation.

His wandering mind had distracted his movements enough so that the Captain had moved far ahead of him and the young knight failed to notice the tall being approaching him from the side. Once more, his hand was being gripped and his arm being vigorously shaken. Obi-Wan turned to face his greeter, but already knew who was offending his joints.

"This is the first time meesa meet a Jedi!" The lanky Gungan declared excitedly. "Weesa excited to be seeing you here, Jedi!"

"Jar-Jar Binks?" Obi-Wan mumbled out.

"Woa!" The energetic Gungan exclaimed. "Yousa knows my name! Jedi are bombad!"

"Of course I do. We met yesterday." Obi-Wan glared at the creature.

"No weesa didn't." The taller Gungan glared back in confusion.

"Yes weesa….Yes, we did." Obi-Wan insisted.

The Gungan's large mouth quirked in puzzlement before his spotted shoulders shrugged in acceptance. "Okay. Meesa be honored to escort the Jedi."

"That won't be necessary." Obi-Wan walked away quickly.

"But meesa insist!" Jar-Jar followed.

The knight abruptly stopped and spun toward the surprised Gungan. "Listen! I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like you. Get it? I don't want you helping me. I don't want you near me! So go away!"

The creature's head darted back in surprise and then his large ears drooped in disappointment as he turned with his shoulders slumped and slowly moved down the steps in the opposite direction.

A momentary flash of a victorious smile appeared on the young knight's face, but was immediately replaced by a frown of guilt.

Obi-Wan couldn't figure out what was going on yet, but whatever it was, obviously wasn't Jar-Jar's fault. Perhaps he had been too cruel. He would apologize to him later.

After he had a chance to speak with the queen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Jedi Kenobi, so nice of you to join us."

The queen addressed Obi-Wan politely as he stepped up on the platform. If she sensed his foul mood, she made no inclination. She smiled sweetly at him before turning her eyes to the Theed street.

"I see you two have already met." Captain Panaka stated, approaching them from behind.

"Yes, we have. In the hallway upon your arrival, if you recall, Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan heard the words, but was too confused to explain. He missed the chagrined look on the queen's face as he turned his attention toward the gathering crowd.

And gathering, they were. The adults and children, both Nubian and Gungan lining the streets, the band beginning their warm-up behind him. Everything just as it had been the day before.

In desperation, the knight eased his way up to her side. "What's going on?" He asked in a fierce whisper.

The handsome young queen cocked her head and peered toward him. "The Unity Day Parade." She whispered back. "That's why we're here. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes." Just then, the Gungan band began their lively tune and Obi-Wan repeated his affirmative answer much more louder than before.

"Good." She yelled back, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Wake up Kenobi." He murmured to himself as he watched the proceedings play out in front of him. Amazingly, he discovered that he knew everything that was going to happen, from the child running out from the crowd quickly retrieved by its mother, to the squealing infant terrified of the horn-blowing Gungans, to the rhythmic patterns of the drummers playing behind him. But it wasn't his gift of Force prescience that was making him aware of these things. It was memories. Actual remembrances of occurrences from the previous day.

But that was impossible.

Without actually realizing it, the knight began the mantra of peace and serenity in his head, ending with the mantra of fear, since he realized it was now his most prevalent emotion.

Adding to his horror, the queen once more stepped up to the publi-comm and addressed the crowd.

"Before we proceed with the certification of the annual Unity Treaty, let us hear a few words from our esteemed guest, Jedi Knight of the Coruscant Temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

In a daze, the young knight stepped up to the communicator, his mouth gaping open. Then, he realized he was too stunned to speak and abruptly turned and walked down the steps.

Sabé quickly stole up to the Queen's side. "I told you to report him."

"I might have to. This is highly irregular. I've never seen a Jedi act this way before. Maybe something's wrong with him."

"He's an ass. That's what's wrong with him."

As Boss Nass approached the publi-comm in order to address the murmuring parade crowd, the young woman continued watching the Jedi leave the city square and head back toward the palace.

She didn't think Sabé was correct. There was something wrong with the young man. Somehow she knew it. She could sense it. Now, she just had to figure out what it was.

* * *

She looked for him during second meal, but was afraid that he had already gone off planet, until Captain Panaka informed her of the unexpected early arrival of the meteor shower entering the Naboo orbit. She asked the Head of Security to keep an eye out for the young man and to inform her immediately when he was found.

Word came to her in the early evening that the Jedi Knight was alone on the grand balcony outside of the East Library, and she immediately went there to speak to him.

He had his back to her when she approached, but did not seem surprised at her presence, turning only slightly to acknowledge her with a slight bow of his head.

"Your highness."

She regarded him carefully in the Naboo twilight, adjusting the velvet wrap around her shoulders to ward off the chill of the slight breeze coming off the waterfall far below them.

"I'm sorry that you were unable to leave. Captain Panaka informed me of the -- astronomical anomaly." She added with a smile, hoping to remove the crease that had seemed to have permanently chiseled itself between his eyebrows. He was a handsome young man, she thought. Much too handsome and much too young to look so morbid all the time.

"Thank you." He added with another quick bow.

Charming accent, slightly lilting. Possibly Correlian?

"Are you planning on joining the celebrations tonight? You would be most welcome. The Gungans put on quite an impressive aquatic laser show."

At the mention of the word Gungans, the young woman could not help but notice a scowl once more appearing on the knight's face.

"May I ask you something?" He finally asked, his brows still knitted tightly together.

"Of course."

"What is up with Governor Bibble?"

A large grin spread across the young woman's face. No further explanations were needed. It was what everyone always wanted to know when they first met the man.

"You mean, his unnatural talent for discombobulation."

"Exactly." Obi-Wan grinned, and the queen smiled at the now quite charming-appearing Jedi.

"He used to teach ancient Naboo Philosophy at the university before he became involved in politics. If you hang around Captain Panaka enough, you'll discover he communicates much the same way. The Captain was one of his prize students."

"Well, it makes him sound ridiculous. I thought he was demented or something." Obi-Wan blurted out, turning his attention back toward the horizon, which glittered with thousands of sparkling lights, most likely from the ongoing celebration that seemed to be occurring all over the planet, and not just in Theed.

"I wouldn't say ridiculous." The queen spoke softly, joining the young knight in his posture against the balustrade. "Sio encapsulates his observations of the common universe to such a degree of congruity that his language often results in metaphors that summarize most natural human or non human activities."

Another smile on the young woman's face received another frown from the young man. Sure, she was beautiful, but she was also intelligent. Possibly too intelligent for him. Obi-Wan usually preferred women he could beat at a quick game of Sabaac. He doubted he could win against this one. He brushed aside his previous interest and decided to let this one go after all. Besides, if he wanted to meet her again, he would have to put up with the Gungans. He decided it wasn't worth it.

"I prefer non-illusionary intellectualism myself." Obi-Wan replied with a cocky grin.

"A Force sensitive with anti-philosophical beliefs. How interesting."

Obi-Wan eyed the profile of the young queen candidly. He could sense no malice or superiority of mind about her at all. She was simply just being friendly, and it confused him even more, because he knew he didn't deserve it.

"It's getting late." Obi-Wan responded after a moment's silence. "I should be getting some sleep for the trip back to Coruscant tomorrow."

"Very well, Knight Kenobi. I wish you a pleasant evening."

"Thank you, your highness." The young man bowed more deeply this time, intentionally respectfully. When he arose, he met her dark glittering gaze and noticed an outreach of her hand. Hesitantly, he met it with his own and grasped hers firmly.

"Padmé." She said with a smile. "My name is Padmé. You may call me that. I hope that even after you leave, we can be friends."

Once again, the young man's mouth gaped open, unsure of how to respond to her kindness, and before he could think of what to say, the words tumbled from him. "I'd like that. And you may call me Obi-Wan."

Once again, a frown appeared across the Knight's forehead, but the young woman apparently did not notice. She smiled broadly and turned and left him standing alone on the balcony, looking as confused and somber as he had when she first arrived, but now for much different reasons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It took several moments for the chrono's alarm to reach Obi-Wan's senses, as caught up ina pleasant dream that he was. He finally awoke with a start, with a quick slam of his hand to the alarm and a single word on his lips.

"Padmé."

Had he dreamt the whole thing? Part of him hoped he had and another part hoped not. The conversation he had had with her on the balcony had been too pleasant and he enjoyed her company, whether he dreamt it or not. He hoped he hadn't dreamt it. If he had, then he was back where he started, and their twilight meeting had never taken place. Her last impression would be of him making a total fool of himself during the parade and then his rude reply to her in the hallway afterward. Not exactly favorable.

Maybe this whole experience was a sleep vision brought on by his aggravation and crankiness. Maybe the Force was trying to tell him something.

But then, how did he know her name? She hadn't told him before, and it wasn't in the mission specs.

Obi-Wan sluggishly moved from the bed and then into the fresher, but abruptly rushed back into the sleeping room and to the window, where he aggressively flung back the shade.

The view of colorful Unity Day banners and flags, the gathering crowds of beings lining the Theed street swam before his eyes and he gripped the window casing to fight off a sudden dizzy spell.

"This is impossible!" He hissed against the window. Opting to forego the shower, he grabbed his cloak and headed for his door. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that he had to speak to the queen. He had to go to Padmé. For some reason, he felt that she was the only one who could help him.

He made it about halfway down the hall before he was approached by Governor Bibble.

"Good morning, Knight Kenobi. You know it's the…"

"…early Gungan who gets the gooberfish, I know, I know." The knight stated exasperatedly, moving quickly past the elderly man and heading for the grand foyer.

He thanked the Force as he apparently arrived too early to be seen by Jar-Jar, and practically ran up the steps to the adjoining platform, where Boss Nass was just now arriving to meet with the Naboo rulers.

"Knight Kenobi." The queen greeted his hurried entrance with a cheerful grin. "I hope that you slept well."

"May I speak with you a moment?" Obi-Wan asked as he stepped forward quite closely and peered into her sparkling gaze.

The young queen glanced over his rather disheveled appearance. Unshaven, hair spiking in several directions and much less orderly than even before, tunics rumpled, and the brown cloak thrown haphazardly over his shoulders, one side hanging precariously from his arm.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time." She replaced her cheer with worry. "The Unity Parade will begin in just a short while."

The young man's eyes nervously darted about. "When you're done then. Can you meet me in the library? The one with the dark green shiny floor?"

"I…." The young woman stammered. "I suppose so." She opened her mouth to once more inquire after his health, but the young man had spun on his heel and sped away.

The queen spied her handmaiden Sabé stealing up to her side. "Whatis up with him?"

"I don't know." Padmé answered in confusion. "He wants to meet with me in the library after the parade.

"After? You mean he's not staying? He's supposed to supervise the treaty signing!"

"I know that." The young queen's tone hushed the handmaiden.

"Well, if you aren't going to report him to the council, I will." Sabé responded in a whisper.

"You will do no such thing."

Just then the Gungan band began to warm up, drowning out any further conversation, but Padmé could not take her eyes away from the young man who was continuing to walk at a rather fast pace up the steps into the Theed palace.

Perhaps he was ill. That could explain his behavior, and she wouldn't need to call the council for that. But she wouldn't find out until she talked to him first, and it looked like she wasn'tgoing to get a chance until after the parade.

He seemed so upset and almost desperate. Padmé was seriously worried about the young man's frame of mind, especially when she witnessed him apparently using the Force to shove one of the Gungans backward down the steps of the palace.

Yes, they definitely needed to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

As soon as the parade had ended and the treaty was signed, Queen Amidala was escorted back into the palace by a quartet of handmaidens. As a general rule, they would stay and watch the street performances and converse with their honored guests, but the young woman was genuinely worried about one particular honored guest; the one who said he would be waiting for her inside the palace library.

The group of ladies stopped abruptly outside of the library door and Padmé turned toward her chief bodyguard "I'll go in by myself."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't think the man's entirely stable."

"Sabé, he's a Jedi Knight!"

"That's what I mean!" The young woman leaned conspiratorially toward the queen and whispered. "I've been told they hear voices in their heads."

Padmé fought back a chuckle at the skeptical expression on her friend's face. "I'll be careful." She replied with a grin and then moved forward and palmed open the door.

"If you don't come out of there in ten clicks…I'm coming in after you."

Padmé did not respond to the girl's ridiculous warning. Sabé had been guilty of being overprotective in the past, but most of the time had been correct in her premonitions. Padmé couldn't count the number of times the young woman had spouted 'I told you so', but this was different. She wasn't afraid of the young man, she was concerned about him. And besides, she had studied about the Force and the Jedi her first year as the ruling queen, when she was informed of the Jedi's annual visit during the Unity Day celebration. The Jedi were peacekeepers, but there was nothing peaceful about the demeanor of the man she now beheld.

He was on the opposite side of the large open room, pacing back and forth in front of the expansive marble fireplace, throwing his hands out in aggravated animation.

Padmé's steps stuttered slightly as her confidence suddenly dwindled. Perhaps Sabé had been correct. The young Jedi appeared to be having a conversation with somebody, and he was the only one in the room besides her.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked him from a safe distance and was surprised at his startlement and even more surprised at his somewhat anxious approach.

"What day is this?" He asked, eyeing her rather suspiciously.

The young queen tried to mask her confusion, but knew she had failed miserably when she stammered, "Uh. Unity Day."

"Are you sure?" The young man asked in such a way that Padmé's heart went out to him, much like the Gungan youngling she had found wandering the Theed streets that morning before the parade.

Jedi Kenobi looked lost.

"What's wrong?" She asked, laying a hand on his robed arm, not missing the visible shiver running through his body in response to her touch.

The knight took several breaths and then backed away to begin his pacing once again.

"I'm…" he began with a swipe of a hand across his stubbled face. "Stuck!"

"Stuck?"

"Yes! I'm stuck here!" His arms once more flung out in an aggravated and hopeless gesture.

"Knight Kenobi." The queen gently consoled. "It is obvious you don't want to be here. I could tell that during our first meeting in the hallway after your arrival. I don't know what it is about Naboo that you don't like…"

"It's not that." He had finally ceased his pacing and stood facing her, his arms doubled across his chest.

"Then what is it?" Padmé aborted another attempt to reach out and comfort the irritated young man. His head began shaking and it was obvious he was having trouble coming up with the words. "You can tell me." She added imploringly.

"This day -- Unity Day," he began slowly, "keeps repeating."

"Yes it does. Every year." Padmé winced at the slight sarcastic tone in her voice "I'm sorry, Please continue."

"Every morning I wake up and it's Unity Day…again. Every day, for the last three days in a row."

The young queen's face revealed a blend of confusion, reasoning, and finally sympathy at the Jedi's plight. Perhaps the strain and stress of his recent knighthood had been too much for him. She had heard that the trials a Jedi endures prior to his knighting could be highly stressful. Maybe this particular young Jedi couldn't handle the pressure, and he basically just cracked. He needed help, she just wasn't sure how to offer it to him.

"Perhaps," she began slowly, carefully choosing her words. Now what was it she had learned in negotiation class about dealing with people of questionable sanity? Ah, yes. Play along. Keep your voice low. Don't intimidate or frighten them.

She smiled gently at him, noting his piercing eyes and look of concern.

"Perhaps you should speak to someone who could be of some assistance to you. I'm afraid that I cannot help you. I don't know how to help you, but I know someone who can. Are you familiar with the term therapist? I believe at the Jedi Temple, you call them soul healers." Padmé's advice faded off as the knight's eyes took on a distant gaze, as if he were caught up in a thought, and he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. "Knight Kenobi?"

"Speak to someone." He murmured. "Why didn't I think of that before? Can I use your comm system? I need to contact the Temple immediately."

"Sure." The young queen answered, feeling a little bit more hopeful. Knight Kenobi had immediately brightened in countenance at the idea, and he had lost some of his dejected appearance. She wasn't sure who he was planning on contacting on Coruscant, but it didn't matter anyway. After she showed him to the comm center, she was heading into town to visit with the city's leading authority on psychiatric disorders to see if he had any experience with Jedi Knights suffering from possible post traumatic stress disorder. Then she would talk with Knight Kenobi again and convince him to see the doctor for himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The comm center looked much like any other room in the Theed palace, except for the variety of technology and workers scattered about the glossy floored space.

After having been escorted to the room by the queen, she had left Obi-Wan in the care of Captain Panaka, who was currently monitoring the astrological data and detouring any oncoming Naboo traffic to its distant moon, until the meteor shower had passed and travel to the planet would be possible.

Having been pointed out to the most private comm unit, Obi-Wan reached out to the Force in order to cocoon himself and add a little more privacy. He wasn't sure he wanted anyone listening to this conversation. He had a feeling the palace staff were already questioning his motives.

After being relayed by the Temple operator, the young knight was greatly relieved to see the small form of Master Yoda flicker into holographic detail.

Following a curt bow to the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan wasted little time into launching into the specifics of the problem he was encountering.

"Master Yoda. I am experiencing some sort of horrible time/space continuum anomaly." The being's brow creased and the knight continued. "Unity Day keeps occurring over and over and I can't make it stop! Tell me how to make it end so that I can come back home!"

Obi-Wan waited anxiouslyand expectantly as the wizened Jedi appeared to be mulling over his report, but when Yoda finally did start speaking, the holographic message became distorted; sputtering in audio and going in and out of focus. The green Jedi Master's words were being clipped and there was no way Obi-Wan was going to fully understand the message.

He sought out the eye of Captain Panaka on the opposite side of the room and threw out his hands in frustration.

"Our apologies, Jedi Kenobi. It's the meteor shower. We're doing all we can."

Once more, the young knight turned his attention back to the Jedi mentor and could only pick out the words, "mission to end...treaty...kill...duty this is to perform..."

And then the message was disconnected entirely.

The knight repeated the key words over in his mind. End, treaty, kill, duty. What was that supposed to mean? To end the treaty, he had to kill somebody? That it was his duty? That didn't make any sense. And just who was supposed to kill anyway?

No, that couldn't be right. There had to be another interpretation.

Jedi were peacekeepers, not murderers. Although there were a number of Gungans that he wouldn't mind...

No!

Obi-Wan rose in aggravation and exited the comm center, his mind still working through Yoda's message, trying to make some sense of it all.

Maybe, to end the treaty, he had to eliminate something.

He stopped in mid stride down the hallway, his head shooting up realization. Of course! Unity Day wouldn't happen at all if it wasn't for that blasted treaty! All he had to do was dispose of the treaty, and this nightmare would end.

Why hadn't he thought of that before?

* * *

The gimer-stick assisted hobble of the ancient Jedi made its way across the Master's dining hall in the Coruscant Temple, the face of the cane's owner creased in concern. When Master Windu had convinced the council that the Naboo Unity Day Mission would be good for the new knight, he had readily agreed. Young Kenobi was stubborn and prideful. A douse of humility in dealing with the Gungan race would do him some good.

He had never expected a report like the one he had just received from the new knight. Distorted or not, the young man's message was clear.

Yoda eased his way over to the long legs of the seated Jedi Master he knew was partly responsible for the behavior of this particular young knight, and he reached out and thwacked one of the shins.

Qui-Gon turned in surprise. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Spoken to yourprevious apprentice, I have." Yoda answered, his mouth set in a grim line.

"How's he doing?"

"Not well. Claims a horrible time, he is having. Wants Unity Day to stop and to come home, he does."

Obi-Wan's Master looked sullen. This was not good news. He had hoped the Naboo experience would be a positive mission for his padawan. "What did you tell him?"

"Told him, know I did that he wishes his mission to end. Supervise the treaty, he will and stay and enjoy the celebration. Kill him to have a little fun, it will not. His duty this is to perform, and perform it he will."


	11. Chapter 11

******Chapter Eleven**

Obi-Wan awoke the following morning with a fresh outlook and a steely determination. After showering, he arranged his tunics and tested his lightsaber. It had been a few days since he had used it, and he would be needing it today.

Dawn had not yet arrived when he crept out into the hallway, stepping lightly down the shining marble floors.

A quick sweep of his hand across a palace guard's line of vision accompanied by a mumbled but somewhat stern Force command soon resulted in the opening of a door, revealing a room that held all of Naboo's political documents. The Unity Day Treaty had to be in here somewhere. It was an ancient parchment as old as Naboo itself, dating back to the first human settlers. Encased in a leather wrapping, Boss Nass had presented it to the Queen each day of the parade, but it was typically held in this room, on display in the plastisteel case he was now approaching.

A plastisteel case that was completely empty.

"Blast!" The knight's voice hissed into the records chamber. That would only mean that the Gungans had already arrived and taken possession of the document until the parade. There was only one thing he could do now. He would have to wait until the time of the celebration and somehow get his hands on that treaty.

An hour later, skirting away from the gathering crowd and palace staff, and actually discoveringa back exit out of the palace, Obi-Wan arrived to the parade platform just as the Queen was making her own appearance.

"You're up bright and early." The young woman stated with a smile.

Obi-Wan was amazed. The Naboo sun was just now rising, and she looked as fresh and beautiful as the dawn. With all that paint on her face, her hair done up in such an intricate fashion, not to mention the elaborate gown she wore with the enormous and strange fan-shaped attachment on the back, she must have started getting ready hours ago. But she didn't look tired. She looked absolutely radiant.

"Did you sleep well?" She continued, apparently not noticing his head to toe perusal.

"I slept well, your highness." Obi-Wan said with a smile and before he could talk himself out of it, he kept on going. "And might I be so bold as to say that you look ravishing in the morning light."

Just a flicker of astonishment shone in her eyes, so Obi-Wan decided to go all out. This was probably going to be his only chance. After he did what he had to do this morning, she was probably not going to speak to him any more, much less let him near her.

So he reached out and grasped a hold of her hand, bent over and placed a lingering kiss to her knuckles. He inhaled deeply. She smelled of sweetened soap and her hand was so delicate and smooth. He couldn't resist another brush of his lips before he rose.

That did it. Underneath those layers of facial paint, he could tell she was blushing, and he grinned victoriously in response, abruptly turning his attention to the parade crowd and Boss Nass who was lumbering up the steps to greet the Queen.

"Good day to your, your excellency." Obi-Wan greeted the large Gungan with a bow, noting the rolled leather document in the leader's hand.

"Weesa pleased yousa could be here, Jedi." Nass's voice rumbled low.

"It's my pleasure." Obi-Wan replied with another bow, averting his eyes back to the sacred parchment.

A quick snatch and he could be down the steps. They couldn't catch him if he used the Force. He would simply just have destroy the document and hide out until the changes in the time continuum occurred.

But his chance had passed as Boss Nass had moved forward to greet Queen Amidala and Captain Panaka had arrived at the scene.

Jar-Jar was next to arrive with his boundless energy and exasperating comments, but Obi-Wan wasn't listening. He had a singular purpose this morning, and it was to get his hands on that Treaty.

Following his cue, he stepped up to the publi-comm to address the crowd.

"The Jedi are honored to be involved in this significant occasion outlining your time-honored tradition. It has been my pleasure to visit your planet and get to know your people. May peace and prosperity reside over your civilizations for many centuries to come."

A slight smile appeared on the Queen's face as she acknowledged the knight's quick bow following the end of his speech.

Obi-Wan drew back into the line of Naboo and Gungan dignitaries standing behind him, receiving the typical pat on the back from Captain Panaka, although this time, he felt it was more congratulatory than sympathetic. His pleasure in that fact was short-lived however, as his attention was drawn to the ancient document that was being revealed before his eyes. The brittle, yellowed paper was spread out on the grandstand podium and a feathered writing instrument was handed to the queen. But before she could place the inked quill anywhere near the document, the knight had ignited his lightsaber and quickly slashed through the air, splitting the parchment as well as the wooden podium in half.

The treaty fluttered to the ground in two pieces, immediately igniting and burning to ashes rather quickly.

Obi-Wan watched momentarily, ensuring that the deed was done and then closed his eyes, waiting for the time anomaly to correct itself.

The smug smile and satisfaction that he felt in achieving his purpose and doing his duty soon disappeared however, as he felt the cold confinement of metal around his wrists and the unmistakable stinging sensation of electrocuffs being activated.

The shock of the words from Captain Panaka, "Knight Kenobi you are under arrest for deliberately sabotaging an official government document," were nothing compared to the expression on Padmé's face.

She was wearing a look of incredulation, which did not surprise him. But underneath that was an expression of severe disappointment, and _that _was what made the young man wonder if perhaps he had made a mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

How could things possibly get any worse?

Sure, he could use the Force to escape the holding cell that the Captain of Security had placed him in. He could even manipulate the guards' minds and free himself from the palace, but where would he go? He couldn't leave the planet, and it wouldn't be long before Padmé had contacted the council to tell them what he had done.

What was he thinking? They will kick him out of the Jedi Order for sure! Or else confine him to endless soul healer sessions and make him wish he were dead.

But all of that was not on the top of the list of the young knight's worries. He couldn't get the disappointed look he had seen on Padmé's face out of his mind.

Obi-Wan buried his face in his hands as he plopped himself down heavily on the cell's lone cot, its lightly padded stone surface offering little comfort. He didn't deserve comfort. He deserved to rot inside this cell. To never have the chance to look upon the face of the beautiful young queen again. He had let her down.

Obi-Wan lay back in defeat on the thin cushion, throwing his arm over his eyes in despair.

It hadn't worked after all. He must have been insane to think it would have. But Master Yoda had said...he reasoned with himself. What? A bunch of garbled words that couldn't be fit into any sentence of coherence? There was no telling what Master Yoda had told him.

Then a sudden realization occurred to the young man. He was glad. He was glad his plan hadn't worked. If things continued on as they were, he would get another chance. Another chance to prove to Padmé that he wasn't a tyrannical, ill-tempered maniac.

And as long as the Force granted him the opportunity, he would prove to her that he was trustworthy, even amiable. He would convince her of that even if it took a thousand Unity Days to do it. He wouldn't let her down again.

* * *

Obi-Wan fell asleep on the rather uncomfortable cot in his holding cell of the Theed Security Office, and awoke under the plush coverlets of his assigned palace apartment, the alarm clock blaring, and the sounds of the parade preparations on the street outside reaching his ears.

He hopped out of bed with a new outlook and goal for the day: To impress Queen Amidala and convince her to like him. For some reason, since it seemed that he was a permanent resident here, it was the only thing that mattered to him any more.

After covertly maneuvering his way through the palace in order to bypass any unnecessary and annoying greetings, the young knight presented himself to the queen, bearing two cups of hot tea to his liking. It was one of his favorite blends. He was surprised that the palace kitchens offered it, and he just knew that Padmé would appreciate it.

Upon arriving on the platform and meeting her smile, he offered her the dainty cup. "Tea? I thought it would help start your day."

Her dark eyes darted down to the steaming cup that he held out to her and then back to his face in a sincere apology. "I'm sorry. I don't drink hot tea. I prefer it cold."

"Oh." Jedi Kenobi murmured dejectedly, quickly backing away to make room for the approaching Gungan leader. He faded to the back of the grandstand and surreptitiously dumped the tea onto the nearby grass along with the cup, whose shattering was drowned out by the striking up of the Gungan band.

The next day, he offered her a glassed of iced tea, and she politely accepted it, and then sat it aside for later. At the end of the parade, when the royal staff marched out onto the street to greet the performers, Obi-Wan noticed the glass still sitting on the shelf of the wooden platform, untouched, condensation dripping down its sides.

The following day, he offered to join her for lunch, but his attempts at conversation were thwarted by the incessant blabbering of Jar-Jar Binks who sat on the other side of him.

The day after that, he followed her as she went to the celebration ball later that evening, planning on asking her to dance, but using Force-assisted hearing on the way there, he overheard the handmaidens refer to him as not only being rude, but an apparent stalker as well, and he promptly went to his room, where he stayed the rest of the evening, falling into a deep meditation in front of the windowsill, casting his irritations and his disgust into the Force.

Why was this happening to him? What was the point? He couldn't understand it. What had he ever done to deserve this punishment?

Obi-Wan continued to rage against the Force, anger threatening to consume him. Anger leads to the darkside. This he knew, and never before had the darkside loomed so closely to him.

He could give in to it. Just for a day. What would it matter? The next day he would awaken in the same place, the same situation. Dark side or not, there was nothing he could apparently do to change his future. Or should he say, lack of future.

He used to think that there could be nothing worse for a Jedi than succumbing to the dark, but now he was beginning to wonder.

As the night darkened and the moon rose high in the Naboo sky, the knight wearily slipped into bed, discouraged and beaten.

There was definitely a worse fate than living in the dark. There was this existence of nothing. This so-called non-existence he was currently experiencing. And he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was everything Obi-Wan could do to rise from bed the following morning. His knees ached from his extended meditation the night before, and frankly, all he wanted to do was sleep. He was too tired to even breathe, much less get ready for another Unity Day.

After a while, somehow, he was able to get out of bed, manage to dress himself and make his way to the parade platform. He trudged up the steps and stared blankly at Padmé and Boss Nass who were already waiting for him there.

"Good morning, Knight Kenobi. Or is it?" She noted with concern as she took in his weary appearance. "Did the celebration keep you up last night? I'm afraid you don't look well. I can send my personal physician to your quarters if you'd like."

Obi-Wan managed a slight smile at her polite offering. It was the most Padmé had spoken to him in days.

"I'm well enough. Thank you, your highness."

Such pleasantries. Such formalities. He was sick of them. He remembered a time when she had asked him to use her given name. A conversation that they had shared on the balcony outside of the main library. That seemed like a lifetime ago now, and he honestly couldn't remember how many days ago it was.

All he knew was that this constant daily struggle to win her affections was overwhelming and he didn't have the strength to fight any longer. He didn't even have the strength to feel any longer. Where there used to be heartache over the daily loss of any gain in his attempts to prove himself worthy of her friendship, he felt nothing. He was both physically and spiritually numb. Even the Force was muted and hesitant to his touch.

Obi-Wan robotically approached the platform and said something about being grateful for being there, but he had no idea of what he was saying, and he discovered he didn't really care. It didn't make a difference anyway.

Once again the treaty was signed and once again the young knight made his way back to the palace, under the watchful eyes of the queen and her handmaidens.

Sabé was the first to voice her opinion. "There's something wrong with that man."

"Maybe he's ill." Another handmaiden noted.

Padmé had to agree with Rabé. The young knight was ill, but she didn't believe it was a physical ailment that had stricken him. She recognized that haunted look in his eyes. Knight Kenobi was soul sick.

"Sabé, contact my personal physician and have him meet me in my chambers." She requested. Perhaps there was some way she could help him, but in the meantime she had the strongest urge to follow him. She suddenly had a bad feeling concerning the young man.

Captain Panaka escorted Padmé back into the palace, and after asking a few posted guards about the location of the Jedi Knight, they discovered him walking across the main hangar toward his ship.

"Hey!" The captain yelled out after the Jedi, who obviously either didn't hear him, or was choosing to ignore him. The knight immediately climbed aboard his Jedi fighter, proceeded to buckle himself in and begin the takeoff procedures.

Panaka rushed up to the fighter with Padmé following closely behind. "You can't leave, Knight Kenobi! There's a meteor shower entering our orbit."

"I know." Obi-Wan replied dejectedly as he continued to enter coordinates into the ship's nav computer.

"You'll never make it." Captain Panaka announced grimly, but Obi-Wan did not acknowledge the words as he checked the stability of his R4 droid and engaged the airlock seal of the cockpit, the overhead transparisteel door sliding to a close over his head.

"Obi-Wan." The queen declared boldly in desperation, noting the immediate halting of the cockpit enclosure and the blank expression on the young man's face as he turned to gaze at her. "Don't do this. Whatever's wrong can be fixed."

"No. It can't." A sad smile crossed the knight's face. "Just remember Padmé, that we were almost friends. Once."

The queen stared after the young man in confusion before thethrusters of the ship fired and she had no choice but to back away, pulled along by Captain Panaka until they were both out of danger. They were helpless to watch the young man maneuver the ship out of the hangar, and fly up into the atmosphere of Naboo.

Rushing into the flight control center, Panaka brought up the Naboo Monitoring System and watched as the tiny red blip that represented the knight's small fighter met with the large mass of green blips that indicated the meteor shower.

They both held their breath as they watched the ship progress into the most dense concentration of the storm, hoping that somehow the young man would make it through. But Padmé let out a gasp as the red blip suddenly disappeared and the monitor revealed nothing but shades of green.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dawn arrived on Naboo the next day, the morning sun's rays highlighting the Gungan parade attendants, as well as the Naboo citizens attired in their brightest colored celebration regalia. The glow of the yellow sun reflected also upon the Theed palace and into the window of the young Jedi Knight's room, outlining a figure who lay awake in his bed, pondering his situation.

From outside, he could hear the completely familiar preparations for the Unity Day Parade, as well as the rather persistent knock upon his door that had to be Governor Bibble, but he chose to ignore them both.

Today was a day for reflection, not duty.

And definitely not demands.

Who did he think he was making demands upon the Force? To rant and rave against the very thing that enriched his life, that led him, directed him, not to mention all the Jedi. That harkened to him whenever he called. That had never abandoned him, had never forsaken him, that always spoke to him if only he would listen.

It had been many days since he had just listened.

Focus on the present, not on yourself, his own Master had often told him. He had brushed off Qui-Gon's advice many times in the past, thinking he was above it, but now seemed like the perfect time to heed it.

Obi-Wan grimaced with regret. How dare he think himself wiser than a Master Jedi? Who did he think he was anyway? Taking his own life just because it wasn't going exactly the way he wished it.

Always concentrating on himself, his goals, his future, his position in the Order. He owed Qui-Gon an apology, as well as Padmé.

_Recognition, excitement, adventure: A Jedi craves not these things._ The graveled voice of Yoda spoke to him as if the ancient Master were standing in the same room.

And for once, the knight crept down into a meditative posture and did nothing but quiet his mind and wait.

Hours passed and the young man continued to ignore the occasional beckoning at his door as well as the urging of his body's need for nourishment. There were more important things that needed to be nourished this day, he told himself. He had drifted away from his true calling. It was time that he put away all of his selfish desires, his prideful ways and become the Jedi that his Master had trained him to be.

When dusk had fallen, the exhausted young knight rose from the floor and attended his bodily functions in the fresher before collapsing upon the bed.

His body was weary, but his soul was recovering. He drifted off to much-neededsleep with a peaceful countenance and a refreshed spirit.

Queen Amidala greeted the earliest risers in the palace dining hall the following morning, sipping her morning caff, her eyes darting to and fro amongst the gathering visitors. The Jedi Knight that had arrived yesterday had been somewhat rude, but perhaps he had been tired as he had said. And he hadn't realized who she was. Besides, she had learned long ago to not judge a holobook by its cover, or a person by a first impression.

She expected to see him any time. Surely Jedi Knights didn't sleep in this late.

Finally, giving in to Sabé's urging that they would be late meeting Boss Nass, the young queen rose from the dining table and led her entourage of handmaidens out of the palace. Upon reaching the final step of the outside staircase before turning toward the Celebration platform, a movement and sound caught her eye to her left and she turned her head, a surprised and delighted smile lighting her face.

Just down the street a bit was the young Knight kneeling on one knee in front of what appeared to be a Gungan youngling who was crying. Padmé watched intently as the Jedi soothed the youngster with what appeared to be some sort of Force trick. He levitated several coins up and out of his grasp before urging the youngling to jump up and snatch them from the air. After some hesitation, the youngster finally did and a gurgling noise escaped the small Gungan's quivering lips that Padmé recognized as laughter. Obi-Wan laughed along with him, a cheerful and rather pleasant sound that reached her ears, and then he rose, taking the youngster's hand in his and leading him down the street.

Thoroughly entranced by the scene, the queen continued to watch as what appeared to be the young Gungan's parent came rushing toward her child, grasping the small shoulders in an embrace and then rising to shake the Jedi's hand firmly.

So much for first impressions, Padmé acknowledged as she finally proceeded to catch up with the handmaidens who had moved on ahead of her. The witnessed actions of this young man were enough to pique her curiosity. Perhaps, this year's Unity Day supervising Knight would be one worth actually getting to know.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The evening's rest had done him wonders, the queen noted upon the knight's arrival to the platform. He was radiating tranquility and peace like a beacon to her soul and she found that she was unable to stop herself from approaching him.

A bright, attractive smile on his face and a graceful bow before her only added to the young man's charm, and to Padmé's surprise, she discovered that his eyes were the most wonderful shades of gray and blue. She took a deep breath to calm her rising pulse rate and greeted him warmly.

"I trust you slept well, Knight Kenobi."

"I did. I thank you for asking. And I assume you did as well, your highness. You look beautiful."

Padmé attempted to will away the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. She was not unaccustomed to compliments from the opposite sex, especially in her line of work, but for some reason, this knight's comment seemed so genuine that it stole away her thoughts and she found herself at a loss for words. So she simply smiled at him and watched him as he glanced away to view the parade crowd and greet the approaching Gungan leader.

Another graceful bow was accompanied by a traditional Gungan greeting of a pat to his and the other's shoulder and Boss Nass rumbled with laughter. She had been unable to hear what the knight had said, but it pleased her to see that their visiting Jedi was so comfortable and confident with his surroundings, and so at ease with the residents of Naboo.

After the Gungan band had performed and the parade had ended, she prompted the young man to step up to the podium in order to address the waiting crowd, and found herself anxiously waiting to hear his voice again; the lilting, masculine voice that was so pleasant to her ears.

"I arose this morning to a bright new day on your beautiful planet," he began, his eyes sweeping across the crowd. "And in honoring Jedi tradition, I dedicated my first waking hour to meditation.

"Meditation can lead to an overpowering awareness that everything is part of the one entity the Jedi call the Force. However, just as precious is the awareness that all parts of the Force are necessary to it, so all our individual differences – differences of species, gender, race, temperament, language, age, likes and dislikes, strengths and weaknesses – everything that makes us the individuals we are, are absolutely necessary for the full expression of our impact on the universe. Our differences are meant to be savored and honored just as fully as our similarities. We are many, and we are one. United."

The crowd paused in silence as the completion of the young man's oration, until finally a trickle of applause began moving through the audience, gaining momentum until the Theed street thundered with appreciation, Gungan and Naboo clasping and shaking hands in friendship all across Theed.

Governor Bibble was the first to approach the young knight as he stepped away from the podium.

"I see you are a student of philosophy." He said to Obi-Wan with a twinkle in his eye. "The unity philosophy is what you speak of. I would be interested in discussing this thought with you further if you are so inclined."

"It would be my pleasure, Governor." The young man responded with a slight bow of his head and a placement of an arm casually about the older man's shoulders. "Perhaps after midday meal, we can discuss your thoughts on the subject."

A warm feeling had risen through the young queen's body and settled over her heart as she moved to the podium to address the crowd and sign the Unity Treaty. Boss Nass' signature followed, and then once more the knight stepped forward to add his supervising signature as well.

Before rolling up the parchment, Padmé glanced down to the lowest signature. "Obi-Wan." She whispered with a smile. She had never heard a name like that before and was pleasantly surprised to discover that it rolled so easily and naturally from her tongue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The midday meal was a boisterous affair, due to the presence of numerous Gungans as well as Naboo citizens, the feast being an open buffet offering a variety of foods to the likings of all present. The conversations were numerous and loud and the room quite crowded.

Padmé was seated at the head of the enormous rich teakwood table with Boss Nass seated to her right and her other distinguished guest to her immediate left. She has been assured by Captain Panaka prior to the meal that the knight would be assigned this seat, but now she discovered that his close proximity was making her a bit self-conscious.

Never before had Padmé been shy about eating in front of men, but she found herself absently playing with her food, her attention focused on the handsome Jedi seated next to her who was engrossed in conversation with Governor Bibble and Captain Panaka who also sat nearby.

"This awareness you mentioned," Bibble was saying. "Comes to you readily or do you request it?"

"I've always been fascinated by Force sensitivity, Knight Kenobi. I would also be interested in hearing your view of this entity you spoke of." Captain Panaka added.

After a moment of thought, Obi-Wan began speaking, and Padmé immediately noticed a hush fell over the room, the majority of the guests focusing their attention on the young Jedi.

"The Force surrounds us all, penetrates us, binds us together. All of us." His hand swept out in an arc, encompassing those seated along the long rectangular table. "Contrary to popular belief, the Jedi do not manipulate the Force for their own benefit. It's the Force that uses _us_. I am its humble servant, and in this respect, I serve you all. And I am honored to do so."

Speaking his final words, the young man had turned his gaze upon the queen and smiled gently before returning his attention back to his meal, apparently oblivious to the fact that he had been the center of attention.

Separate conversations ensued around the room as Padmé continued to pick away at her food, bolstering her courage to speak.

She was amazed to find herself fidgeting so. The reason being, that she had come to the realization that sitting beside her was the man of her dreams. Sabé had asked her once what she considered the perfect man would be like. Without hesitation, she had told her handmaiden that he would be humble, strong, courageous, honest, good with children, friendly, and intelligent.

She gazed upon the young knight, recognizing with slight awe that the embodiment of her desires was sitting right next to her, and she was extremely nervous about that fact.

Was he even interested in her?

Her intense scrutiny of his attractive features apparently drew his attention, because he lifted his head and gave her a questioning glance.

Opening a mouth that had suddenly gone quite dry, Padmé leaned slightly toward him. "Would you care to join me in a tour of the city, Knight Kenobi?"

"Obi-Wan." The Jedi responded with a tilted grin. "Please call me Obi-Wan."

Padmé quivered as the young man's hand covered her own as it lay on the table.

"I would love to, but I'm afraid I promised Jar-Jar to help set up tonight's aquatic laser show."

The young woman forced a smile to hide her disappointment.

"But perhaps I can join you for evening meal?"

"I'd like that." She answered softly as his hand gave hers a final squeeze before releasing it.

Obi-Wan then turned his attention to the opposite end of the table, at which point the tall Gungan he was looking at rose and began walking toward them.

"Jar-Jar, my friend. Are you ready to get started?"

"After yousa!" The Gungan announced proudly, following which the majority of the diners rose from their seats to congregate about the room before preparing to move outside for the evening's laser show.

Obi-Wan bowed once more before his exit. "If you'll excuse us, your highness." He stated with a smile, locking his sparkling gaze with her own and then turned to join the lanky creature, ushering him from the dining hall with a friendly arm slung about his shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The Unity Day evening aquatic laser show annually occurred in the central park of Theed, surrounded by flat grassy areas, scattered shade trees and manicured hedges. The variety of statues and fountains in the park added to the serene and joyful atmosphere. The laser show was one of Padmé's favorite moments of the Unity Day celebration. Both Naboo and Gungan would join together, lounging about on the grassy areas, as well as standing amongst the trees, enjoying the sights and sounds before them.

As soon as the Naboo sun set, the show would begin, starting with a display of rhythmic blasts of water jetting out from the large central fountain, followed by colorful laser lights reflecting in and through the flow of water, arcing high up into the night sky, far above the tree line; the water and the lasers creating a prismatic effect against the starlit Naboo sky. It was typically a breathtaking show and she always looked forward to it.

The Gungan and Naboo youngsters scampered about the greens and Padmé recognized their excitement as a reflection of her own, although she discovered that for once, this celebration night, she was excited about more than the Gungan aquatic laser show.

After finding a comfortable spot on the ground with a good view of the main fountain below, Padmé, Sabé, and Rabé relaxed upon a carefully laid velvet coverlet. Sabé was commenting upon their luck at finding a comfortable spot with a good view, every piece of ground rapidly being taken up by Naboo and Gungan eager to watch the festivities, but Padmé's attention was immediately drawn elsewhere. She was searching down below through the crowd for a dark brown Jedi robe, that was increasingly becoming more difficult to see in the dimming light.

She caught the sight of him finally pulling Jar-Jar out from the main fountain. Apparently, the Gungan had fallen in and Padmé chuckled as she watched the scene. Jar-Jar was high-spirited, but Obi-Wan handled him well. She gasped as it looked for a moment as though the creature would pull the Jedi in with him, but somehow, the knight was able to free himself and remove Jar-Jar at the same time, although Padmé suspected he may have had a little assistance from the Force.

The young woman continued to focus her gaze upon him as he worked diligently with the Gungans, aligning the lights and positioning the jets, until it was too difficult to see him in the dark. When it finally became impossible to pick him out amongst the lengthening and darkening shadows, she turned her attention to Sabé who was sitting next to her staring at her intently with a mischievous grin.

"Girl. You've got it bad."

"What do you mean?" Padmé feigned innocently with a smile that broadened as she noted both Sabé and Rabé shaking their heads at her. With a slight roll of her eyes, she turned back to the laser show, which was just now beginning.

The first of the jets shot off, accompanied by bolts of blue and green, the laser lights wrapping around the propelling streams and each other, and appreciative applause struck out amongst the watchers. Padmé was about to comment on the beauty of it, but when she turned her head, her mouth gaped open in surprise as Sabé and Rabé suddenly jumped up from their seated positions and walked away. She was about to say something to them when a pair of dark brown boots stepped upon her blanket and a man donned in cream-colored tunics eased himself down next to her and she forced her mouth to clamp shut and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Do you mind?" He asked politely.

"No, of course not." Padmé replied, surprised that she could find her voice, and that her words actually came out steadily.

"I didn't mean to run off your friends."

Both Obi-Wan and Padmé glanced over to the pair of women who immediately turned their eyes back toward the celebration, slightly embarrassed to have been caught gaping their way. Padmé grinned at their obvious gesture.

"That's all right." She answered finally. "I think they prefer to stand tonight."

Silence passed between them as the colors of the aquatic lighting changed from blue and green to purple and white, the water jetting much higher now, so much so that Padmé had to lean her head back and view skyward. "It's beautiful." She murmured in appreciation.

"Yes, it is." Obi-Wan replied, but he wasn't watching the laser show. He had his attention focused on one thing; the face of the young woman seated so comfortably beside him. He wondered at her apparent calmness. He was shaking in his boots and his pulse rate had increased to double time.

Perhaps she wasn't as interested in him as he had hoped.

He continued to appreciate her profile, noting that some time between second meal and now, she had removed all of her royal makeup revealing the creamy porcelain tone of her skin and the natural rosy tint of her full lips.

And he began to realize that whatever happened tonight or tomorrow, this would be enough. Sharing this moment with her, here, among her people, helping them however he could, basking in their company, appreciating their beauty. Her beauty. It was more than he could ever hope for, and he was satisfied.

Well, almost.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The water and laserworks show continued as Padmé gazed up into the night, vaguely aware that Obi-Wan was watching her.

She wondered for a second what it was that had caught his attention. Did he like what he saw or was he criticizing her features?

She decided no on the latter. Criticism seemed beyond his nature, but she did wonder what had intrigued him so.

Obi-Wan gazed at Padmé, aware that her countenance had changed and that a slightly embarrassed grin had appeared on her face, and he knew why, but he couldn't help himself. From the decorative flowered band that so attractively held up her long dark hair, to the delicate earlobe decorated with a dangling jewel, the slim shoulders bare to the chill of the evening, a trim waist wrapped tightly in blue velvet, she was a stunning woman.

He continued his appreciative perusal, seemingly unaware of the activity occurring around him, until the Force issued out a warning. Somewhere near the base of the main fountain, using Force assistance, he could hear a Gungan call out Jar-Jar's name, heard the mentioned creature let out a yelp, followed by a stumbling sound that could only be a pair of Gungan feet tripping over electrical wires, and then a familiar over-anxious voice screaming out, "Oh no!"

Obi-Wan had just enough time to reach around and grab a hold of his nerfhide cloak and cover both himself and Padmé, at the same time, reaching out with his other arm and pulling her into the shelter of the protection of the makeshift shield and his chest, just as several of the water jets in the fountain were knocked over, forcing the powerful streams directly out into the surrounding grassy areas.

Shocked gasps followed by giggles and roars of laughter issued forth from the crowd. The incident only occurred for a moment, but became prolonged at the awareness of the young woman pressed firmly against his side, his arm wrapped tightly around her petite body, their breaths mixing together, her eyes peering up at him, revealing humor at first, and then an unmistakable longing.

So close. She was so close. Just a pursing of his lips and he could taste her sweetness. He craved it, and apparently she did as well, as he noticed her eyes had moved to focus upon his mouth, which he slowly curled upward into a smile.

She _was _interested. This was good news.

But he wouldn't rush this. The sensation was too delicious to hurry through.

"I think I'll take you up on that tour offer now, your highness." He said in a rough whisper, noting the slight surprise on her face.

"Padmé." She answered back just as quietly beneath the dark veil. "Call me Padmé."

Obi-Wan removed the cloak, hesitantly pulling his eyes away from her lovely face, and then paused to look about him to ensure everyone was okay. Everything was pretty soaked, but they were all right. Captain Panaka quickly had everything under control and he, along with the assistance of the Naboo and the Gungans, were busy cleaning up the mess.

Obi-Wan stood and offered his hand down to help Padmé up. She grasped a hold of it with a smile, which he matched when noting that after she had stood, she had not let go of his hand. He wrapped his fingers tightly between hers and together they walked out of the park, leaving behind a slightly dampened crowd, but not dampened spirits. The party would continue on even without the completion of the laser show until the wee hours of the morning.

They walked together hand and hand along the quiet stone streets of Theed, the noise of the celebration being left behind them. Padmé pointed out several significant architectural structures, relating their importance in Naboo history as well as some with Gungan influence.

Several hours passed by and the couple found themselves strolling leisurely through the edge of the expansive palace gardens, the full moon, along with tall scattered lamps lighting their way.

Obi-Wan spoke of his experiences during his apprenticeship, and his profound respect for Qui-Gon and Master Yoda. Padmé shared with him her political and family history and offered to introduce him to her parents some day, an invitation which Obi-Wan gratefully accepted.

They touched upon the past loves in their lives, comparing stories of both humor and heartbreak, until the moon rose high in the Naboo sky and stars twinkled much more brightly.

Obi-Wan could tell by the sounds of Theed that the party had moved inside the palace and he noted the time.

"Aren't you missing the Unity Ball?" He asked with concern, releasing her hand and turning to face her, also realizing that they had already missed the evening meal.

Padmé smiled gently at the man in front of her, thinking how Sabé had been wrong. So very wrong. She didn't just have it bad. She was terminal. And it was wonderful.

"I don't feel like dancing." She noted with a sly tilt of her head, which was met with a charming raise of Obi-Wan's brow.

That surprised him. He had visited the ball once, several days ago, and had seen her dancing up a storm. Perhaps all their walking had tired her. He once more reached out to take her hand as they strolled further into the gardens, his eyes moving about to look for a place where they could sit down.

In the distance, the ball attendants were spilling out onto the palace balcony and into the gardens, and he smiled at the genuine peaceful and joyous atmosphere that the Unity Day celebration produced.

Noting a carved bench not far from their position, he directed their walk down a narrow, flower-lined path, but was stopped by the approach of a Gungan he did not know.

She was a young female, about ten standard years of age and in her hand she held a delicate white flower. Obi-Wan smiled, believing that the youngster had brought the offering to Padmé. It had become obvious that the Naboo loved and respected her, and he was pleased to find that the Gungans apparently did as well.

But he was shocked to see that the young Gungan was holding up the flower to him.

He reached down and took the flower from her hand, holding it by its stem.

"Meesa wants to thank the Jedi." She said a little shyly, her long arms swinging to and fro. "The Jedi found Cho-Ca who was lost."

Ah. The Gungan youngling he had discovered early that morning before the parade. This must be his sibling.

"We owe the Jedi thanks."

And with that, the little Gungan turned and fled. Obi-Wan called out his appreciation, but was unsure if she had heard him. He turned to look upon Padmé, noticing her face glowing with an emotion he was also unsure of.

"It's a kabba flower." She said, glancing down at the white blossom he held in his hand. "They grow wild along the banks of Otoh Gunga, the capital city of the Gungans. When I was little, I used to fill my arms full of them and present them to my mother. She never complained that along with the flowers were clumps of dirt and weeds that usually ended up all over her kitchen floor." The young woman sighed at the remembrance and then added. "It's a beautiful flower."

Obi-Wan glanced down at the bud in his hand and its intricately detailed numerous white petals. "It is lovely, but there's only one thing that would make it beautiful."

He moved closer to the young woman, reached up and placed the stem of the flower deep into her hair, adding to the adornment already there.

Padmé looked up at him with shining eyes.

The music of the ball was drifting along the slight breeze of the Naboo night, its soft, soothing distant lullaby meeting their ears.

"Would you care to dance, Obi-Wan?" She asked with a smile.

A teasing smirk crossed the young man's face. "I thought you didn't feel like dancing."

Padmé reached out and boldly placed both hands behind his strong neck, her thumbs gently caressing along his hairline. "I changed my mind."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was near dawn by the time the couple made their way back up to the palace. Padmé thrilled in the warmth of the hand holding hers and the warmth and smell of the Jedi robe that had been graciously placed about her shoulders. They walked in silence, and one that she discovered she was grateful for. What she wanted to say would probably ruin the entire evening.

Was he leaving in the morning? Would she ever see him again?

He had made it quite clear to Captain Panaka yesterday that he wished for his ship to be ready to leave immediately following the parade earlier that morning. She was actually curious as to why he had chosen to spend the rest of the celebration here, but was secretly hoping that she had been the reason.

He's a Jedi. She reminded herself silently as they walked up the back stairs. What did you expect, a marriage proposal?

She scoffed at her own foolishness as it struck her, that as ridiculous as that sounded, that was exactly what she wanted, and the last thing she expected.

It was either the excitement of the celebration, or what she had eaten earlier, or possibly even the lack of eating anything recently, but something had gone to her head and she discovered she wasn't thinking clearly any more.

But one thing was clear. She didn't want him to leave, and be it the next morning, afternoon, or two days from now, she knew he would.

Obi-Wan's thumb caressed the hand that he held as they walked, his thoughts traced with worry. It had been the most wonderful day of his time spent here by far. Would he ever be able to repeat it? How could he? It had been totally spontaneous. He had made no plans, didn't set out to woo her or win her. It had just…happened. Would it happen again?

He wasn't sure. He would simply have to trust the Force, and spend a whole lot of time in contemplative meditation over the next day or so.

But even if he was never blessed with another day like today, he would carry the memories of this one in his heart forever, no matter where the Force led him, although he sincerely hoped that the Force would decide to lead him back to Padmé.

They approached her private suite and she turned to offer him back his robe.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, meeting his gaze while she yawned, immediately covering her mouth with her hand.

"You're welcome, Padmé." He answered back, enjoying watching her blush, either from the yawn, or the fact that it was the first time he had used her name all evening.

They stared at one another, the silence now approaching awkward until Obi-Wan finally spoke. "Get some rest. I'll see you in a few hours."

A hopeful expression appeared on the young woman's face and she struggled to conceal the excitement in her voice. "Will you?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan stated confidently as if there was no question about it.

Instead of confident though, Padmé was confused. "But," she stammered, "But I thought you told Captain Panaka you wished to leave immediately."

Obi-Wan sighed with understanding. That's right. To him, that conversation seemed like a lifetime ago, but to Padmé, it was only a day.

He could explain, but what was the point? He would just have to do it again tomorrow, and the next day after that.

And another thing he didn't see the point in doing was pretending on saying goodbye.

So, he decided to convince her she would see him again and take comfort in the fact that the news appeared to please her.

"I decided to stay a while, if that's okay with you." He said with another teasing grin, which Padmé reflected back.

"I'll have to check with the queen first."

Obi-Wan laughed softly, satisfied with his explanation and her response and turned to walk away, but was halted by her soft voice.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

The surprising request stopped him in his tracks and he spun around slowly to see the longing expression in her eyes. The words, 'Absolutely. I've been dying to all day' dissolved on his tongue, his mind going a complete blank as he eliminated the distance between them, all his thoughtsfocused on the lush pink lips that parted in anticipation before him.

Placing a featherlight touchof lips upon the soft swell of her mouth, he watched as her eyelids fluttered shut. Obi-Wan kept his eyes open. He wasn't about to miss this, and he was also afraid that she would vanish and he would awaken to the sounds of his chronometer alarm blaring and the parade preparations once again occurring outside.

Her small hands were braced on his arms as he cupped her face tenderly, stroking his trembling thumbs along the smooth contours of her cheeks and jaw, his mouth moving gently across hers. Pulling back slightly, he could hear the quiet chatter of her teeth.

"Are you still cold?"

"N..no." She stuttered, her small body shaking against him as she let her head fall heavily against his chest.

He smiled, understanding full well what was wrong with her. His own knees were threatening to collapse themselves.

Obi-Wan wrapped her in a warm and supportive embrace, placing several kisses upon the sweet-smelling crown of her hair. Their bodies rocked back and forth gently together for several moments until he could feel their trembling beginning to decrease. Upon withdrawing from the embrace, he touched again upon her receptive mouth and hesitantly backed away.

"I'll see you later." He reassured her.

"I hope so." Padmé answered back as she stole through her doorway.

Obi-Wan watched as her door slid shut, speaking against its cold, hard surface. "Force, I hope so too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

As per his typical routine, Obi-Wan awoke to the sound of the alarm next to his head blaring insistently. It had taken him a while to get used to the fact that he had quit setting the chronometer many days ago, but it didn't seem to matter. Some time during the night, the time/space continuum anomaly occurred and everything was as it was his very first morning on Naboo.

So, it was no surprise to awaken to the rather annoying sound. He quickly silenced it and lay in bed, remembering the sweet occurrences of just a couple of hours ago.

His hand absentmindedly rose to run his fingers over his mouth, recalling the softness of her lips, recalling the way she moved against him, the way she trembled in his arms, securing it all in his mind for future dreams. He wasn't sure when he would get another chance, or even _if_ he would get another chance to hold her again.

Obi-Wan rose slowly from the bed and per his daily morning ritual, walked to the 'fresher to prepare for another Unity Day. However, the sound of something pricked his consciousness -- rather the lack of the sound of something, and he rushed back to the window and threw aside the slatted shades.

Down below, the Theed streets were empty. Completely deserted. Not a Gungan nor a Naboo citizen in sight. Everything was peaceful and quiet -- deafeningly quiet.

Was it possible?

Adrenaline coursed through his body and Obi-Wan quickly returned to the 'fresher, running a razor across his stubbled chin and donning his fresh tunics and cloak just in case. He opened his door hesitantly, expecting to see the charming Governor standing there, but the older man was nowhere to be seen.

He hurried to the dining hall to find it deserted as well. No visiting Gungans, no Captain Panaka. He did see a single palace kitchen staff walking toward the back galley entrance and he called out to her.

"Have you seen Pad…uhm…Queen Amidala this morning?"

The young woman looked at him curiously. "She's dining in her rooms this morning, Sir Jedi , but not for another two hours."

Obi-Wan glanced about him and through the numerous vaulted windows. The sun was just now appearing along the distant Naboo horizon. The Unity celebration had gone on until at least third hour last evening, and he and Padmé had called it a night only an hour after that. Of course she would be sleeping in. He had taken her to her room less than two hours ago. He knew she needed her rest, but discovered he couldn't wait.

He had to make sure.

He literally ran to her suite and hesitated just a second beforerapping his knucklesfirmly upon her door, anxiously waiting someone to answer. A handmaiden…anyone.

He was more than pleased to see it was Padmé who opened her door, her hair tousled with sleep, her eyes squinting adorably at him in the sunlight now pouring through the hall window behind him.

"Obi-Wan?" She murmured. True, she had wanted to see him again, but perhaps not so soon.

"I…" he attempted, but emotion choked out his words and tightened his throat. The only response he seemed capable of was physical, and he didn't hesitate in that. He practically lunged at her, startling her momentarily until he could feel her relax in his embrace and snuggle tightly against his chest.

"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head up to peer into his face.

"What day is today?" He felt compelled to ask, the doubt and worry still lingering in his mind.

Padmé couldn't help herself. "The same day it was two hours ago, Obi-Wan." She answered with a sly smile and quick press of lips to the ones hovering just above hers.

"It isn't Unity Day then?" He continued to pry after the short kiss, seeking assurance that he wasn't dreaming.

"No. It's the day after." Padmé's brows turned downward. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am now." He sighed heavily, then smiled broadly, the sight of it warming the young queen's heart, which began beating rapidly as soft lips compelled hers to open under their sensuous caress, the warmth of his tongue seeking out her own as his hands molded her body firmly to him.

Obi-Wan ended the kiss with a gentle press of his forehead against the young woman's, realizing that the smile he wore was obviously permanently attached to his face.

"Let me ask you something." He whispered soft and low.

"Anything."

"Will you spend the day with me?"

Padmé's countenance glowed with the dawn's light as well as the happiness that bubbled up from within her. "Yes." She replied , the simple, one-syllable word nowhere near conveying her excitement in his asking.

"And what about the next? And the next? And the…"

Obi-Wan's quite serious request was aborted by an abrupt kiss as Padmé grasped his face in both hands, peering deeply into the blue-gray depths of his eyes, her reply acknowledged as the lifelong commitment that she intended it to be.

"I will."

-END-

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I was worried that the movie adaptation for this would turn away some readers, which I think it did. My sincere appreciation to those who stuck out this story with me. I believe everyone guessed right. Unity Day was influenced by the movie "Groundhog Day," one of my fave movies of all time. 

I will be on vacation all week next week, but am planning on writing a new story while I'm gone, which hopefully will be ready to start being posted when I return the following Saturday. See everyone then. : )


End file.
